I Want To Be A Superhero
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: While waiting on line to see The Avengers with Abed and Troy, Annie sees Jeff on line to see the same movie


"Dude, this is going to be so awesome."

"It does have the potential for greatness."

"They better do The Hulk right this time. Or at least not as bad as the first movie."

"The Ang Lee version had its merits, but it didn't do the Hulk justice."

Annie vaguely listened to her two roommates' excited chatter as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. She had barely gotten any sleep after the boys stayed up all night watching Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Incredible Hulk, Captain America and Thor while loudly reenacting their favorite scenes. (It didn't matter that they had already watched all five movies earlier in the week.) And then they woke her up at 7am so they could get in line for the first showing of The Avengers. At this point she was sure she'd fall asleep as soon as the theater darkened.

Though she hated to admit it, it did seem they had the right idea in coming here so early. There was already a long line of people waiting for the movie theater to open up (Greendale only have so many movie theaters in the area.)

"Annie!"

She looked over as Troy snapped her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Who's your favorite Avenger?"

"Um, Spider-Man?"

"Nice," Abed said. "But I think Troy meant who's your favorite Avenger that's in the movie. While Spider-Man is an Avenger he's not in this movie."

"Right," Annie quickly said, glad she was able to cover up her mistake. "I guess…The Hulk."

Abed nodded his head as he turned to Troy. "She picked him cause she likes Mark Ruffalo. When we get home we should film a Spider-Man movie with you as Spider-Man."

"DUDE, THAT'D BE AWESOME! We can use blankets to make webbing and swing from the ceiling!"

Annie looked at the people in line as the two men planned their next adventure. She seemed to recognize a few people from the halls of Greendale. As she looked around she noticed a tall man in dark Aviator sunglasses. He looked an awful lot like…"

"Jeff?"

The man looked around, and then put his hand in front of his face to try and hide his identity. But Annie was still able to figure out who the mystery fan was. "Jeff! Over here!"

Just then the line started moving as the box office finally opened. Annie, Troy and Abed moved along as each eager fan bought their ticket. Once they had their tickets they waited in the lobby until they saw that their tallest friend had his. Before he could hide Annie marched right up to him, closely followed by Troy and Abed. "Jeff. Hey. Why didn't you say hi?"

"Um, I don't know you. Who's this mysterious Jeff you keep referring me to," he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Jeff, stop being silly," Annie said as she tried pulling his arms away from his chest.

"Hey! How'd you like it if I started grabbing your chest?"

"Dude, is that what I think it is?" Troy said as he pointed to the circle of light that was glowing in the center of Jeff's hot rod red shirt. "You made a ark reactor!"

"Cool. Cool cool cool."

"It's…it's just…" Jeff stammered before he slightly hung his head down. "I like Iron Man, all right."

"You don't have to hide your geeky side from us Jeff. You tried to sell your Spider-Man comics when you were living in my dorm," Abed said.

"Where'd you get it? It looks awesome!" Troy said.

"I…I made it."

"You did?"

"Yea. I took a petri dish and put thin bendable glow sticks in it, then taped it to the shirt."

"That's really cool Jeff," Annie said with a smile.

"Really? You don't think its lame?"

"Jeff, everyone has been here for hours to see this movie. And many of them are also dressed up. Look, that guy over there has on a cape and is carrying a fake sledgehammer. No one is going to think twice about what you're wearing. Relax Jeff."

"Yea Jeff. I wish we had dressed up. Although I would have done the whole outfit instead of just a shirt. But it's still cool," Troy said.

Jeff glanced around before looking back at Annie, feeling less self conscious then he did before. "Thanks Annie. So who's your favorite Avenger?"

Before she could respond Abed answered the question for her. "The Hulk because she likes Mark Ruffalo,"

"Abed!"

"What? It's true. That's why you made us watch that movie where he's haunted by Reese Witherspoons's ghost."

Troy nodded his head before his eyes lit up at the concession stand. "Oh cool, snowcaps." As the two friends ran over to buy candy Jeff leaned down and put his lips close to Annie's ear. "I didn't know you had a crush on Mark Ruffalo."

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"THAT WAS SO COOL! What about when Loki was all like 'I'm a god'. And then The Hulk just grabs him and is like…" The three of them backed up as Troy excitedly swung his arms wildly around.

"Or what about when Iron Man and Thor fought. That was something," Abed said.

"Yea. But what was really something was the cameo by Thanos," Jeff said.

As the three man talked Annie trailed behind as they all walked out of the theater. While she wasn't a huge comic book fan she had enjoyed the movie a lot. And she defiantly wanted to see all the others that came before it (she was only able to watch The Incredible Hulk and Thor during her roommates viewings of the five films.)

"Dude, we should totally play Avengers now!" Troy said.

"Yea. But Jeff probably won't want to," Abed stated matter of factly.

To everyone's surprise Jeff said "Yea, sure. But only if I'm Iron Man."

"I'M HULK! What about you Abed? Who do you want to be?"

"Steve Rogers."

"Nice." Troy pointed over at Annie. "Annie, you want to play?"

"Um…sure."

As Troy and Abed started planning out what scenes to reenact Jeff went over to Annie. "You don't seem that enthusiastic to play superheroes."

"No, I want to play. It's just…you guys at least get a choice of which superheroes you get to play as. But I really only have one option. I'm either Black Widow or nobody."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Black Widow."

"Oh, that's not surprising, hearing that from you."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Jeff, I was sitting next to you. You eyes never blinked anytime she was on screen in that catsuit."

"Fine you caught me. I like seeing Scarlett Johansson in tight leather. I'm crazy," Jeff said mockingly. "And what about you? You seemed awfully focused on Mark Ruffalo when he was in that rubble naked."

Annie blushed a little as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, yea. Annie gets turned on. I know, it's a shocker."

"Not as much as you'd think." Jeff glanced around before lowering his voice. "For the record, if you and Scarlett Johansson were standing next to each other in that outfit, I wouldn't give her a second glance."

Annie stopped walking as Jeff ran up to converse with Abed and Troy. She thought about what she had just been told before she smiled a little, flattered by Jeff's statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annie?" Jeff called out as he knocked on the apartment door. He was still trying to decipher the text she had sent him. 'Time to own up to your statement. Come over right away.' It could have been taken any number of ways. For some reason it seemed almost like she was flirting with him in the text. Ever since seeing The Avengers a few weeks ago they had been flirting more and more with each other. Though after the _screwed in biology_ incident he knew her texts could sometimes be misleading.

"Annie?" Jeff knocked on the door again, only for it to open on its own. "Annie, you in here?" Jeff said as he stuck his head in.

"I'm here. Come on in."

"Where are the guys?" Jeff asked as he walked into the apartment.

"They're seeing The Avengers again," Annie called out from her room.

"How many times is that now?"

"I think it's five or six. I only came with them for one of their repeated viewings. Can you come in here for a sec?"

"Sure," Jeff said as he opened Annie's bedroom door and walked in. "Why exactly did you want me to-."

As soon as he entered the room Jeff completely lost his ability to speak at the sight before him. For one thing Scarlett Johansson was there. Or more accurately, a life size cardboard cutout of her in her avengers outfit. But Jeff only registered that for a split second before all his attention focused on what was standing next to the cutout.

Annie was standing there in a skin tight black leather catsuit. It perfectly hugged her body, to the point where it looked painted on. While Jeff was well aware that she had an amazing body (her layers of cardigans and tights could only hide so much), he had never seen it on display quite like this. The outfit seemed to accentuate every one of her below the neck features, from her amble breasts to her curvy waist.

Annie smiled somewhat nervously as she struck a pose. "So…what do you think?"

"I think you might have found a rival for your paintball outfit for sexiest look you've ever come up with."

Annie didn't say anything at first. Instead she flashed Jeff her brightest smile as she sauntered over to him. "So I watched Iron Man again the other day. And I have to say, I'm starting to see the appeal of him."

"Really?"

"Oh yea. He starts out only caring about himself, not caring who he hurts along the way. Then a life altering event happens to him, and suddenly he comes to his senses and is a changed man. He's still him, but now he wants to help others. I can see the appeal of that."

"I bet you can," Jeff said as he smiled back at Annie. "Well you know, with Black Widow she had a less then desirable past that she rises up from to become a true force of nature. She's really something."

"I kind of picked up on that Jeff."

They looked into each other's eyes, both knowing that they weren't just talking about superheroes. After a few moments Jeff finally broke the spell by gently kissing her luscious lips. She put her hands on his broad shoulders as she kissed him right back. Their kisses deepened with intensity as Jeff picked her up and Annie wrapped her legs around his waist. Jeff charged forward, knocking Scarlett Johansson to the ground as he dropped Annie on her bed.

He looked down at her, feeling a twinge of uncertainty. "Annie...are you sure-."

His uncertainty completely disappeared as Annie pulled him on top of her and kissed him so hard his breath was literally taken away. "I think it's time for Iron Man and Black Widow to become better acquainted."

Jeff grinned at her pun before kissing her back and unzipping her outfit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff begrudgingly opened his eyes, realizing three things right away. He was lying naked in Annie's bed with an equally naked Annie next to him, it was the middle of the night, and his phone was ringing. As Annie groaned and opened her eyes Jeff put a finger to his lips as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jeff, what's your question?" _

"Who is this?"

"_Great Question. It's us." _

Jeff suppressed the urge to start screaming as he realized who it was. "You guys, it's three in the morning. I'm trying to sleep."

Jeff covered his phone as he looked at Annie. "Your roommates are doing a late night talk show," he whispered.

"I got this." She grabbed her phone as she got out of bed and tiptoed over to her door. She dialed the awesome duo and waited a moment before they answered. "Hey guys. Long time, first time. Love the show," she said sweetly.

"_Aw, appreciate you. How can we help?" _

Jeff involuntarily flinched as Annie suddenly banged on her door. "YOU CAN SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"

She quietly pressed her ear against the door before hearing them sign off on their show. "There, that drove some sense into them." She looked over at Jeff, who was staring intently at her. "What?"

"You are aware you're not wearing anything, right?"

Annie glanced down at her state of dress. Or more accurately, her state of undress. To Jeff's surprise she simply shrugged. "I didn't think it'd be an issue."

"Oh, it's not an issue. I'm just letting you know I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon now," Jeff said with a grin. Annie grinned right back before leaping on the bed and smothering Jeff with kisses on his lips and neck.

"Pants…now," Jeff groaned as she hit a sensitive spot behind his ear. Jeff impatiently waited as Annie handed him his jeans. He quickly pulled a condom out of the pocket before tossing the pants back on the floor.

"Do you always carry condoms with you," she asked.

"Rather be prepared for anything then be in a situation where I wished I had one."

"Well, you're thoughtfulness came in handy tonight."

His smile faltered slightly as he looked at her. "Annie…"

Annie quickly pressed a finger against his lips, in no mood for any kind of serious talk. "Jeff, its 3am and I'm horny. Any talk we have to have can wait until morning."

"Yea…it's just…" Jeff struggled to say something that wouldn't lead to a huge discussion before it suddenly hit him. "I just think, that Iron Man would like to spend more time with Black Widow."

Annie smiled, understanding exactly what he was referring to. She leaned down and deeply kissed him before poking at the wrapped condom.

"Suit up."


End file.
